


无赖赖氏兄弟番外

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖赖氏兄弟番外

赖宗宪最近注意到太太在背着他偷偷做些什么，之前平常调理的时候药片没少吃，最近几年身体好些，药片渐渐不怎么吃了，这几天又见人手里攥着一小瓶药片，哗啦哗啦的，早上或者晚上的时候能看见人倒出来吃，似乎这个事情也不是最近几天的事情，只不过赖宗宪一直在等人和他说，等着等着就忘记了，这几天才又想起来，哗啦哗啦的声音在脑海里也就更响了些。

威尔没告诉他最近爱人生了什么病，而且这些天晚上的时候爱人缠得厉害，射进生殖腔里后还要闹，明明不在发情期，有天甚至闹了将近一个晚上，怀里的小人儿捂着小腹一脸潮红，咬着嘴唇怎么给都不够。

过完元宵之后便是儿子的生日，赖佑声在生日的前一天在豪苑请班级的同学办了一次生日宴会，第二天生日当天，赖宗宪叫司机去秦家，去接事先商量好的秦家龙凤胎来家里玩，秦家的小孩子长到了五岁了，两个小孩子跟瓷娃娃一般，大的是个omega，小的则是alpha，佑声偏爱秦家老小，家里的零食全给两个小客人堆起来了。

赖宗宪和弟弟窝在沙发上看地毯上的小孩子玩成一团，暮春追近秋的时候被地毯上的玩偶绊到了脚，脸着地栽了下去，地毯是软垫，小孩子摔不痛，弟弟却着急的站起来把小孩子托到怀里坐在腿上，看看有没有哪里受了伤。

暮春是大大咧咧的可爱性子，揉揉脑门说自己没事，弟弟又仔细的把小孩的脑袋摸了一遍才小心翼翼的把人放下，专门叫佑声和近秋好好的对女孩子。

这一幕叫赖宗宪全都看在眼里，心里面什么滋味都有，早之前他就想要个闺女，这个愿望就一直没实现过，后来他们两个人都没提，弟弟的肚子也一直没反应，闺女一直都抱不到怀里，现在看看暮春的可爱样子，赖宗宪又开始动心了。

“暮春可爱。”他夸了一句，弟弟点点头，没有回答他。

晚上秦家两位家长下了班来接小孩子，玩了一天都不够，一分开佑声和近秋跟生离死别一样，暮春在一边不知道弟弟和哥哥为什么都要这么眼泪汪汪的，小孩子感情纯粹，搞得两家大人站在两边偷笑。

后来终于把人送走了，赖佑声转脸就开始缠他妈，什么话都不说，两条胳膊两条腿跟树袋熊一样缠到赖于声身上，把脸埋在赖于声肚子上，赖于声站在原地寸步难行，摸了摸儿子脑袋不知道儿子搞什么名堂。

“妈妈，我能拥有一个弟弟吗？”

“不是有近秋弟弟了吗？”赖于声回。

“那不够！近秋弟弟不能住在我们家里，晚上没人陪我……”

赖宗宪站在旁边，弟弟向他投来求助的眼神，他耸耸肩便没了多余动作。

他和儿子的目标不一样，所以他不做声不帮腔，虽然性别这事儿说不准，但是他还是心心念念着一个可人疼的闺女，而且甭说性别，就连到底能不能有都还是问题。

赖于声没了办法，只好把近秋搬出来，说：“为什么不够？近秋弟弟听到会伤心的。”

这一招果然好用，到底还只是十岁的孩子，思考了三秒钟后乖乖的把手和腿都松开了，抬起头和大人商量说周末想在秦家过夜，赖于声说他说了不算，要和晋叔叔说好才行，赖佑声乖乖点头，骄傲的说自己之前就说好了，只等着他同意。

眼下弟弟的意思是不会有一个，赖宗宪没说什么，一个佑声不多不少，还省的真再来个儿子让他操心。

晚上吃了晚饭，小孩子上楼睡觉去了，赖宗宪洗漱好坐在床上拿着平板看今天的财经新闻，又听见了卫生间里药瓶哗啦哗啦的声音。

他十分好奇，这哗啦哗啦的声音一天只有一次，早晚都不确定，吃药也没有这么吃的，他把平板放在了床头柜上，下了床踩着毛毯假装去卫生间上厕所，一走进去就看见弟弟略带慌张和掩饰的把那瓶药片塞到了镜子后面。

“怎么了？”他问。

“没什么。”弟弟回答。

“你最近在吃什么？”

赖宗宪向镜子伸出的手被弟弟中途拦住了，弟弟回答他说：“维生素。”

“没事怎么想起来吃维生素？”

弟弟没说话，抓住他的手展开，把五指扣了进来，另一条胳膊缠上他的脖子，说：“随便吃的，我们去床上。”

回避的太刻意，而且弟弟还特意往外散了些费洛蒙，赖宗宪笑了一下，大手把人拖起来，直接往床边走去了。到了床边赖宗宪把人扔了上去，弟弟主动的跪在床上，一边褪下他的裤子一边抬头看他，眼里充满挑衅，诱惑，在赖宗宪眼里却总觉得有种有意掩饰的虚假在里面。

他勾了勾嘴角去捏弟弟的下巴，俯下身想和人接吻却被躲开了。  
弟弟弯腰扶着他的阴茎前后的撸动了两下，而后准备张嘴含住，被他嗯嗯的警告闪开了。

口腔的包裹确实会给人新奇的快感，可是赖宗宪不喜欢叫弟弟这样做。

弟弟低头吻了一口他的小腹，松开了握着他阴茎的手，探到床头柜里去拿润滑剂。

“这么着急做什么？”赖宗宪去捉弟弟的手没捉住，弟弟拿了润滑剂便急慌慌的脱了裤子，润滑剂挤了一滩在手心，重新握住了他的阴茎。

如果两人再多些前戏的话根本不需要润滑剂，冰凉的触感和弟弟那处自身的分泌的体液不同，赖宗宪开始抵触起来，小腹一抽一抽的，把弟弟的手推开了。

弟弟的手松开后便去勾他的脖子，叫他俯下身后便张开了腿，还故意在他耳边叫了一声哥。

赖宗宪就算是心里对弟弟的异常再疑惑，面对这样的主动他也无法再考虑其他，扶着阴茎直冲冲的埋了进去。

“啊——！！”

他进去之后便狠狠的往里撞了两下，弟弟的反应不及突然绞紧了腿，小肚子上下起伏着，红着眼大喘着气。

他攥住了弟弟的脚腕直接把人折了起来，臀间的那处穴眼儿被他的那物插入的景色一览无余，这个姿势会让他埋在弟弟体内的阳物直接顶到生殖腔口，那里聚集了许多神经末梢，十分敏感也更准的吞入着冠头，吮着冠头上的孔眼。

“哥…轻点……”

赖宗宪不听，又用力的挺了一记腰直接进入了生殖腔，如果不是他攥着弟弟的脚踝，身子底下的人都要往前蹿上两寸，他晃了两下腰故意磨人，又害怕真的伤到弟弟动作都故意放缓，问：“维生素？维生素也有好多，你吃的什么维生素？”

“唔嗯……”弟弟发出难耐的呻吟，一只手贴在他的胸膛上，另一只手捂着肚子，肩膀朝上一片通红，撇着眉毛说不出话。

赖宗宪不再动作，弟弟晃着腿让他动，他俯下身子亲弟弟的脸颊和锁骨，再向下咬那两粒乳珠，最近弟弟又偷胖了些，鼻尖与对方胸前相触，觉得软软的。

“哥……动一动吧……”赖于声挺起腰迎合哥哥的吮咬，下面那处也是尽量把自己往哥哥那处压，被进入的充实感并不能满足他，但是哥哥依然没有要动的迹象，这是他非要回答这个问题不可。

“备、备孕的……”

弟弟的声音小的像是蚊子，赖宗宪一时间不能确定自己听到的是不是正确的，他抬起头和弟弟对视，问：“什么？”

弟弟咬着嘴唇，脸已经染上了脖子的颜色变得通红，又说了一遍：“备孕的，备孕的维生素，啊……”

赖宗宪这回听清楚了，他往前移了部分，导致下面那处猛的往里一进，弟弟惊叫了一声，哑着嗓子让他轻点。

怪不得整天这么缠人，原本以为是发情期要提前了，结果是私自心里盘算着怀孕，也不跟他商量，赖宗宪坏心眼儿立马就开始作祟，明明想要得不行，嘴上却开始说反话，他搂着弟弟的肩膀动起腰来，说：“备孕？谁说要跟你再要一个的？擅作主张。”

“嗯啊……”弟弟开始因为他的动作颤抖起来，眼睛因为泪水的缘故而半眯起来，看起来整个人都因为动情而变得恍惚起来，小嘴张开漏出呻吟，撇着的眉毛看起来委屈可怜极了，问：“你、你不想要吗？”

做梦都想要。赖宗宪不由得狠顶了一记，把弟弟的腿撇向一边又继续动作，来回抽插在已经润湿滑腻的甬道，那里随着他的动作变得窄紧无比，像是抵触他的来势汹汹又像是在把他往深处吸引，让他想探得更深。

弟弟被他顶得来回颠簸，话说不完全，只能依稀听见叫他慢点，不要这么深。

“不深点怎么再怀一个？”啪啪碰撞的声音占据了整个卧室，赖宗宪在听到弟弟说备孕的时候就已经接近疯狂了，这么多年过去了，再加上今天弟弟和儿子说的那些话，他本以为弟弟并没有再要孩子的念头，虽然有一个佑声也已经足够，可赖宗宪看着别家人的闺女总有些说不出口的遗憾，每每看着别家小女孩往自己爸爸怀里冲的时候赖宗宪都能幻想很久闺女软软萌萌的样子，肯定像弟弟些，小脸小嘴，他会给她买粉红色的蓬蓬裙，叫她乖乖的叫他爸爸。

他低声在弟弟耳边喃，尽管对方已经深陷情欲完全回答不上来问题，尽管这个问题完全无任何意义，可是他还是想确定弟弟有这个想法的原因里有没有他，他问：“为什么又想要一个？”

弟弟摇摇头，用自己的脸蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，说：“你好缠人……”

赖宗宪又把动作给停了下来，说：“回答我。”

哥哥做爱的时候总是爱问一些平时他不会回答的问题，里面那根坏东西冠头一磨到深处他就立马投降，酸痒难耐只想叫人用力 ，可是身上的人却总是停下动作叫他回答问题，快感的主动权总是掌握在对方手里，这样让赖于声很恼火，他不满的努起了嘴，用手扇了哥哥一个不轻不重的巴掌，说：“你又这样！”干脆把手伸到面前，像是小猫一般把手心舔湿，而后伸到了小腹那里去自慰，已经结番的omega和自己的alpha做爱用后面也可以抵达两处的高潮，他已经很久没有自己动手，都是哥哥帮他的。

赖宗宪眼见弟弟被自己逼急了，只得俯下身子哄人，大手包在弟弟的手外面，接着耸动起来。弟弟不领情，哼了一声，脚伸出来抵在他的胸口，故意憋着声音不出声，这个姿势十分别扭怪异，赖宗宪无奈的把弟弟的脚拉下来，说：“不闹了，好好疼你。”

……

事后弟弟窝在他怀里闭着眼睛，赖宗宪不管弟弟有没有睡着，他还沉浸在弟弟背着他备孕的喜悦中没清醒过来，心里浪打一般兴奋，胳膊晃了晃，说：“我想要个闺女。”

赖于声被哥哥折腾的累的不行，模模糊糊将要睡着了，哥哥又给他晃醒了，他用手糊了一下脸，接着把胳膊蜷在哥哥身侧，找了个更加舒服的姿势枕着，说：“我好累。”

“我想要个闺女。”

这种说不准的事情这家伙就非要揪着不放，赖于声啧了一声，说：“知道了，睡觉吧。”

“真的？”

赖于声没反应，赖宗宪又晃了晃，非得听见个准话。

“真的……咱怀一个……闺女…行吧…”

说到最后嘴巴都要粘在一起了，呼呼噜噜的赖宗宪想了好一会才辨认出来弟弟说了什么，有了闺女的盼头，赖宗宪美滋滋的睡着了。


End file.
